


Until Dawn One Shots

by GirlOfHope



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfHope/pseuds/GirlOfHope
Summary: A collection of one shots requested by readers from Quotev, Wattpad, AO3 and Fanfiction.net. Various pairings.





	1. Perfect Pair (Hannah/Mike)

For: Guest

Hannah’s POV

“Mike asked me to prom!” I danced around the room, sensing my younger twin stare at me with her bored expression. She sat cross legged on her bed, reading some book she enjoyed; the top corner of every page was slight bent from where she turned the pages.

“Don’t know if you remember, but Sam and I are going with you two… as a group.” I stopped my dance around our bedroom, matching her stare with one of my own. My expression was annoyed.

“Like I give a shit if you and Sam are coming with _us_. Mike asked _me_ to go with _him_.” Not Emily, or Jess, or even Sam, but ME!

“Does Josh know you’re going with Mike?”

 _FUCK_! Stupid big brother, being all protective and crap.

“Nnnnoooooo,” I said slowly, trying to look innocent; my expression mimicked that of when we were children, trying to not get into trouble with our parents. “But I _will_ tell him after we watch one of dad’s movies, and pigging out on ice cream.”

“Kissing up to our big brother? Good move,” Beth said sarcastically, moving herself to lay back on her pillows, drawing her legs up to rest her book on her stomach and legs.

Josh knew to be suspicious when Hannah wanted to watch on of their father’s horror movies in their home theatre, but he didn’t say no. Some nights his sisters just wanted to spend time with their big brother, who had graduated the year before. The only thing was, Hannah hated horror movies, but never told her father, that would probably break him.

“Alright, Han, what’s going on that you’re not telling me?” Josh asked, about halfway through the movie he’d seen about half a dozen times. The pyscho was just about to kidnap the pretty girl and hold her hostage in the same room he hung the rest of his victims’ bodies; their head were decapitated and placed on spikes around the room or in jars on a shelf.

“I was just going to talk about prom after the movie, I’m really excited for it!” Partially true, she tried to avoid the Mike part.

“And it wouldn’t have anything to about who you’re going with?” Josh paused the movie, the image stopped on the girl getting a needle in her neck.

“Ew,” Hannah mused for a few seconds before she turned her attention to her brother. “Okay, fine! It has to do with my date. Just, don’t be mad at me, okay?”

“I thought you were going with Beth and Sam,” Josh ate some of his ice cream. “Why would I be mad at that?”

“Because Mike asked me to go with him.” Josh swallowed a spoonful of ice cream in one go, the cold nearly making him cough. He regained his composure, placing the bowl on the small table in front of the couch he lounged on, staring at Hannah as he leaned back.

“That ass asked _you_ to prom?”

“Yes, he asked me,” Hannah rose from her seat on the reclining chair she sat on, smacking Josh at the side of his head when she reached him. “And he isn’t an ass.”

“You’re right,” Josh followed his sister to the staircase that led to the bedrooms. The house, well, mansion, they lived in had a similar layout to the Blackwood Pines lodge. “He’s the guy, who is class pres, has all of the nice looks, totally athletic, and can get any girl he wants.”

Hannah smiled; until Josh continued talking, that is.

“And then fucks those girls, and leaves them when he’s done and bored of them.” Josh made a circle in the air with his left index finger. “Then the cycle continues.”

Hannah stomped loudly up to her bedroom, Beth was somehow asleep as Hannah huffed loudly and collapsed backwards onto her bed. Hannah wasn’t being overly dramatic, Mike has been the guy she’s liked since, pretty much forever!

Her phone, which was resting on the bedside table, buzzed as the screen flashed onto her lock screen. The first line of the text message that was sent showed up, as well as the contact name. Mike M.

She opened the message, her eyes squinting behind her glasses as the bright screen made her eyes blur for a couple of moments, before she blinked away the light and her eyes grew used to it.

_‘When you get a chance, send me a pic of your dress, I need to match the colour with something on me. Can’t wait to see you in it ;)’_

Hannah clamped her free hand over her mouth, shutting it to avoid waking up her twin. Beth would probably just throw a spare pillow from her bed and tell her to “shut the fuck up,” anyway. Hannah was too happy to think of how her sister could have ruined the moment, or how Josh will most likely be wanting to kill Mike with a look on Prom night.

**_A.N. Mostly a Hannah centric piece, but I like it. Also, when writing this I realised it’s been 3 years and 5 days since I graduated high school and had my Senior formal (That’s our version of Prom). It made me a bit nostalgic. Anyways, this lovely guest left another one-shot idea, which I’ll work on now, my plan is to post these two at the same time._ **

**_Send more through to me, I’ll do all the one shots in a collection, and as you can see, I’ve obviously trying to deviate the pieces from what has happened in the game. Hope you guys don’t mind._ **

**_Hope you all enjoyed, and I’ll keep writing these._ **


	2. Right Here (Beth/Chris)

For: Guest

Beth hadn’t found Hannah, she never did. Her sister just disappeared into thin air that night at the lodge. All because of that fucking prank.

The prank that Sam, Josh and Chris hadn’t been a part of. She blamed the rest of their friends, especially Mike. He led her on, knew Hannah liked him, and never stopped once to think about what could happen.

“Beth…” Beth felt tears running down her cheeks, but didn’t stop them. It had only been two months since Hannah ran off, and the search crew found no sign of her twin; the heavy snowfall that night made Hannah’s tracks almost instantly vanish.

“… hear me?” She looked up from her hands in her lap, seeing a hand on her knee. Her gaze followed the arm, and she stared face to face with the owner, Chris.

Chris was the only one she spoke with about that night at the lodge at Blackwood Pines. Sam would go on about how sorry she was, and how she tried to find Hannah before the others could, and Josh just hardly spoke to her, and when he did, he never _looked_ at her.

Hannah was his favourite sister, and Beth didn’t blame her sibling a single bit for thinking that way.

Chris was Josh’s best friend, but Beth ended up liking him somewhere along the way. He treated the twins like sister, Josh and Chris spent most of their time together, and may as well have been brothers.

Beth couldn’t even be totally angry when Josh and Chris had burnt and melted her beloved childhood baby doll. She kept it, even if she did end up running up to her dad when she was thirteen and showing the disaster they had caused upon the childhood toy.

“You in there?” Beth blinked, snapping back into reality. How long had she been staring at Chris? He was looking at Beth like she had grown two heads, or something.

“Yeah, sorry,” Beth ducked her head, avoiding looking at her face. She remembered where they were, at some small café which wasn’t far from where Chris lived; Beth felt like a Frappuccino, and this place was cheaper (and better in her opinion) than any Starbucks.

The owners were sympathetic to her situation, but never made her feel like a burden when she got a free coffee every now and then. They were kind enough to give her a part time job as a waitress, after school and during holidays. She wasn’t allowed to work the coffee machine, not since before opening she made the eldest grandson of the owners, the boy was fourteen, nearly sick from the burnt coffee.

“I’ll never say I know what you’re going through,” Chris mumbled, moving his feet to sit up on the seats at the other end if the booth they shared. Beth copied his movement. “But it doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me if you feel like you need to.”

“Of course,” Beth poked her straw at the cream sitting on top of her drink. “I wasn’t think about Hannah, though.” She lied, well, half lied. Hannah was the first person in her thoughts, then Josh, then Chris.

Chris shifted in his seat, resting his arm behind Beth’s head and his body twisted to face her. It looked pretty uncomfortable.

“Honestly,” she mumbled, taking a short sip of her drink, breathing deep then looking at Chris directly. She liked his eyes, even if the light reflecting from his glasses obstructed the view sometimes. “You.”

“Me?”

“You’ve been my best friend through all of this, Chris. No one has looked out for me like you have.” Beth fixed her fringe, sweeping some bits to the side. She hadn’t had her hair trimmed since before the trip up to Blackwood Pines.

“But you’ve got Sam and Josh, and-”

“Sam blames herself constantly whenever I am around her, my parents are now constantly out of the country for work, and shit. And Josh,” her voice squeaked, her eyes filling with tears. “He can’t even look at me in the face anymore, I’m a reminder of what he lost. His favourite sister.”

Chris moved the end of his sleeve to cover his thumb, gently he wiped the tears that now feel from Beth’s eyes. She had stained cheeks from when she had been crying before. He’d have to talk with Josh the next time he saw his best friend; Josh couldn’t keep ignoring his little sister.

“You’ve got me.” Beth nodded, reaching up to move the hand Chris was wiping her face with flat against the side of her face. His hand was warm, she guessed his face was, too based off his neck and some of his face turning a light shade of pink.

“I know, you’re right here.” Beth kissed Chris’s palm softly, and closed her eyes as she leaned against it. “But to make me feel better, you better apologise to Beccy when you come over.”

“Beth, I’m not apologising to that stupid doll your brother and I melted when we were fourteen.” Beth’s eyes snapped over, glaring at her friend. “But I think Josh and I made her look cooler.”

 _‘No_ ,’ Beth though, _‘You made her look creepier.’_

She wasn’t worried about that in this moment, she just loved how Chris was someone who truly cared for her when she needed him most.

**_A.N. Okay, this chapter was originally just going to be about the doll mentioned (inspired by the creepy baby doll in the opening credits and appearing with Chris and Ash in the basement, but then I started to listen to “Right Here” by Ashes Remain, and this happened. See, I’m still not following directly with the game._ **

**_Let me know what other pairings, whether they be for one shots or short stories, you want me to do next. Oh, don’t be greedy, though. I’d do three maximum per person._ **

**_As usual, hope you all enjoyed, and I’ll see you guys at the next story piece I’ve written._ **


	3. Deal WIth It

For Stranger (AO3)

Emily’s POV

Fuck that mountain, fuck those wendigo monsters and fuck Michael Munroe. Michael was probably the worst thing up there; there he was, nearly shooting me in face before we knew what a wendigo bite could do (Ashley and Sam shortly after said that the bite was harmless, thanks for stopping Mike, guys).

Michael had gone off to find Josh, our entire group of Sam, Chris, Ashley and myself followed after a few minutes. We used the tunnel that led from the lodge to the sanatorium, which went through the mines as well. Ash ended up separating from everyone, coming back to us totally shaken up.

Everything after that was a blur, somehow our small group ended up back in the lodge, wendigos hanging and crawling the walls. Each of us went out, one by one; Sam ended up being launched from the exploding lodge. All of us had got off of that mountain; everyone but that fucking pyscho Josh Washington.

Our group was air-lifted out by a rescue team, with several different helicopters to hold all of us. I sat beside Jess in the back of the helicopter, Matt sat in the front seat, not saying anything.

Jess looked horrible; a black eye, several cuts adorned her face, some filled with dirt. Her arms, face, and chest (that I could see from the coat hanging loosely on her body) were covered in bruises. She looked around, her face looking green, and pale at the same time. I resisted the urge to touch her arm; I didn’t want to hurt her.

Yeah, I felt like a fucking bitch. I was still jealous over Mike, Jess ended up with him after he and I broke up; I took everything out on Jess instead of Mike. I was pissed at Mike now, though. How could I ever forgive him for hold a gun to my head?

All of us ended up sleeping during the ride, the lack of sleep from leaving our homes, and the tortuous night caused us to not get a wink of shut eye for about 24 hours. Everyone in our group emitted the feeling of wanting to be home. Mike stepped out of the copter he was in, when he caught me glaring, his feet became the most interesting things ever. Sam ended up taking his arm, pulling him to the front door of the Police Station. I guided Jess behind them.

Matt kept his distance from me, and I didn’t really care all that much. He left me, too, and didn’t bother to find me in the mines. God, those mines!

Jess was in the third pair to be interviewed, where she shuffled into the interrogation room; Ashley had been in the room just before her. I had already been in, pretending to want to see Matt (gotta keep face with these guys), and being pissed at Mike. That part was true.

My parents drove down to where we were (I had no idea how far we were from home), with a blanket in the backseat and fresh coffee in a travel mug. Coffee just seems to be the biggest thing in my life.

They drove me back home, I felt like I’d been away from my bedroom for almost a lifetime, and took in the room. The walls were painted a very faint pink from my childhood, my vanity sat in the corner opposite the door, across from my Queen-sized bed. The bedspread was black and purple, my sheets matching the purple on it. My built in closest creeped me out, I continued to think that a wendigo was going to bite me again.

My phone buzzed in my back jeans pocket (we had a chance to charge our phones at the police station) long enough for to signal a message. I shifted my sore leg into a more comfortable position, reaching back to pull my phone into my view. Jess had texted me.

‘I don’t wanna be on my own’, the message read.

‘Thought u’d be with Mike’

I waited, just to see if she’d reply with some snarky comment, or call me a bitch. The insults didn’t come.

‘I don’t feel comfortable with him, for some reason’

‘Well, I can’t get any rest, so I can talk with you, I guess’. I can’t care too much, or show that I do, anyway.

‘Do you know what happened last night?’

I tried to think of the best way to tell the whole story, without making the text into a book, and not overload Jess.

‘Josh went pyscho, some creatures call wendigos tried to kill all of us, blah blah blah.’

‘I remember Matt saying something about the wendigos, that we can’t move around them. They’ll kill us if we do’

‘Jess, we’re away from them, remember?’

Jess didn’t respond. I gave up the urge wanting to text to see if she was okay after an hour. I cried myself into exhaustion from the horrifying night before. My mom shook me awake, from what would have been about two hours later.

“One of your friends is here.” She explained gently, she seemed to almost glide over to my door. I nodded into my pillow, pulling my face from it when she shut the door behind her. I knew my face was puffy, my eyes bloodshot and my lips puffed; but I didn’t bother to wash my face, I didn’t care about anything after that fucking nightmare.

I saw Jess hugging her snow jacket closer to her body, her beaten and cut up face looked worse in the light, but she had a smile. Jess limped over to me, throwing her arms around me. I didn’t move, we were fighting the previous night, about Mike, and Jess was then hugging me not even 24 hours later.

“I can’t-” Jess wailed into my ear, crying and began struggling with her footing. My hands grabbed her upper arms, hauling her into a standing position in front of me.

“Sit, Jess.” I began guiding her to a nearby lounge. “You can hardly stand.”

“You’re being nice to me.”

“I might be a bitch, but I’m not made of stone.”

Jess smiled at me, her head propped up on a cushion behind her. She still had that smile from a year ago, the genuine one before the prank that killed Beth and turned Hannah into a wendigo.

“You haven’t had that look on your face since before everything went to shit,” I observed; Jess faltered, looking confused.

“Before last night?”

“Before last year.” I clarified. ‘Does she know what happened last year?’

“Who was the same after that prank?” She had a point.

Of course, it didn’t help that it was her idea in the first place.

“I feel awful about it.”

“We all do.”

“Mike feels how I do.”

“Why are you bringing that fucker up?”

Her hands played with the plait her hair was put into, keeping her eyes trained on the blonde ends like they’d all shrivel off if she even blinked.

“He feels awful about what happened last year, and made me uncomfortable when we were together at the station. I don’t know why, but something changed him.”

Well, he had lost two fingers, pointed a gun at my head, and killed a bunch of those Wendigos. Sam told me before I left with my parents that one of those monsters was Hannah.

“How’s your head?”

“Physically or…” she paused, swallowing. “Mentally?”

“Both, I guess,” I awkwardly replied. She had to have had some kind of brain damage from what she must have gone through.

“I could be better; but I’m alive.”

She actually had a positive outlook for this night from hell. ‘Great, make me feel more like a Mega Bitch, Jess!’ I did nothing but complain.

“One thing that I’ve always liked about you, is that you don’t give a shit about what anyone thinks.” Jess’s voice slurred, slightly, her head now fully resting on the pillow behind her head. A tight-lipped smile formed on her lips before her eyes closed.

She was snoring a couple of minutes later.

I’d get my mum to help me get Jess into our spare bedroom later on. After I wasn’t so tired, and unwilling to leave Jess alone amidst Blackwood Mountain.

A.N. Holy shit, I’m back! Okay, for the person who requested this, I’ll get around to your other ideas (warning, they may be short). God, I have missed this game! I’ve been re-watching Let’s Plays of it, and it’s made me want to do one. Too. You know, if I wasn’t a big chicken and didn’t get scared of every little thing. Hope you all enjoyed it, I’ll be typing to you guys again, when I get to. Don’t forget to keep sending in ideas, now that I’m not working, I should be able to get back into my groove and start on these again.


End file.
